


dreams come true

by Fierysky



Series: Skimmons/Bioquake [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, F/F, Family, Kid Fic, Marriage, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Jemma and Daisy have left SHIELD and moved to the suburbs. Melinda and Phil help them with a rough patch.





	1. overjoyed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [besidemethewholedamntime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/besidemethewholedamntime/gifts).



> From the Tumblr prompt "Alright. I'll leave you alone." which spiraled out of control! thanks for the beta, Alina.
> 
> title and chapter titles taken from stevie wonder's _overjoyed_ which is one of those songs that sound sweet but is really melancholic when you actually look at it

 

Jemma Simmons hummed as she strode to 1225 Elysian Fields Drive, the front door a tart lemon yellow with a newly hung wreath with the initials J and D.

She and Daisy finally succumbed to the lure of suburbia and placed roots in a brick ranch style home with a towering oak tree in the back. It was only a one car garage, and the rooms were tiny, but the kitchen and master bath was remodeled, and most importantly, it was _theirs._

Jemma was home early from Stark Labs, and while she normally loved working, the prospect of a peaceful summer afternoon sounded delightful.

Her keys clinked musically as she threw them in the antique teal bowl Daisy had found, and she hung her jacket on the coat rack Mack made as a wedding present. Who knew Director Mack loved doing woodwork?

The entrance hall was decked with wedding pictures, snapshots of happiness to welcome friends and family.

Jemma eyes misted as she glanced at them; her favorite was she and Daisy gazing lovingly in each other’s eyes, mad grins on their faces, and buttercream frosting on her nose. There was Mack and Elena showing off their dance moves, Elena in a fancy dress even though Daisy’d assured her it wasn’t necessary. A perfect action shot of  Fitz shoving Piper aside to catch the bright wedding bouquet because Daisy wanted an equal opportunity bouquet toss. Phil’s face as he walked Daisy down the aisle, a proud smile on his face, while May grinned at them both.

Jemma sighed with contentment as she slipped out her heels, depositing them in a wicker basket and padded to the kitchen.

And screamed.

“Daisy?” Jemma gasped in horror. “What in the world?”

For in their newly remodeled kitchen, perched on the black galaxy granite island was Daisy, still in PJs, and their toddler Juliana in the sink.

Jemma cocked her head. Every single utensil was on the counters, and Julie was naked, splashing merrily.

“Told you the farmhouse sink was worth it,” Daisy grinned as she noisily kissed Juliana on her nose. “I can still bathe Jules in here.”

“Yes, but why are _you_ on the counter?” Jemma’s brow wrinkled as she stepped into the kitchen.

And right into a glutinous puddle. A _crunchy_ , glutinous puddle.

Jemma looked down, her face turning pink then red when she saw she’d stepped into a broken mass of eggs.

“Mama made a mess,” Julie announced, throwing Daisy under the bus.

“Hey, we had a deal!” Daisy booped Julie’s nose. “It’s Uncle Fitz’s fault, remember?”

“Daisy,” Jemma groaned, reaching for a paper towel. “What happened?”

“I’ll clean it up,” Daisy said, apologetically. “Jules and  I wanted to surprise you with cookies. Didn’t we baby?” She pulled the now clean toddler out of the sink and after kissing her forehead, she started drying her with a kitchen towel.

Hopefully, it was clean.

Juliana didn’t care though and grinned, her nose scrunching up the way Daisy’s did, and Jemma melted. Julie loved anything with water, and she was the happiest baby for bath time.

“Mommy surprised?” Juliana wrenched away from Daisy and raised her hands for a pickup.

Jemma, worrying she might toddle off the counter, dashed to get her, and pulled another clean kitchen towel to continue drying her.

“I’m very surprised, darling,” Jemma smiled before shooting a glance at her wife. “Why aren’t you in daycare?”

“I stay home with Mama,” Julie immediately reached inside Jemma’s shirt, as she settled in her arms and laid her head on her chest.

“Daisy?” Jemma nuzzled her daughter’s hair. “Did you go to work today?”

“Obviously not, if I’m here.” Daisy flushed as she started putting away the dirty utensils into the sink now that it was free. “They didn’t need me.”

Jemma sighed. “I’ll put Julie down for her nap. Did you put the clothes in the dryer like I asked?”

Daisy’s eyes widened and she shuffled guiltily. “Sorry I forgot.”

What was she doing all day? Jemma thought, even as she kept a fixed smile on her face.

“You have that, uh, stuff on your foot,” Daisy mumbled, tucking her hair behind her ear. “I’ll put the baby down.” She scurried from behind the kitchen island, and gently took Juliana, her face softening into a smile at the now sleeping baby, her dark lashes fanned against her chubby cheeks.

“She can sleep anywhere, just like her Mama.” Jemma placed a kiss on Julie’s cheek as she pried her daughter’s hand from her shirt.

“She can sleep anywhere as long as there’s boobs,” Daisy smirked. “Just like her Mommy.”

Jemma laughed. They were a mess but this was her family. For better and for worse, in chaos and in spills, and possible financial ruin because today was Wednesday, and it was the third time Daisy called out that week.

 


	2. over time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy has a breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for references to suicide and depression

One of the cosmic miracles of Jemma and Daisy’s relationship was how much Jemma enjoyed cleaning. It was therapeutic to her, and the satisfaction of the shiny countertops and gleaming floors was a reward in itself.

But as Daisy showered, she couldn’t help but feel guilty. She was thrilled with having a house, it was her idea that they move and stop paying rent, but she wasn’t accustomed to taking care of a larger space.

Guilt was her constant companion, sticking to her as much as Jules did when they went on morning walks.

Guilty because she couldn’t carry the baby; Jemma did and went through a difficult pregnancy, a 36-hour labor, and terrifying emergency C section.

Guilty because she couldn’t help with breastfeeding and all the heartache that came with it. She looked on helplessly as Jemma battled plugged ducts, bad latches because of a tongue tie, over and undersupply, and having to deal with the assholes at work. Apparently, Jemma’s unpaid breaks to pump breast milk was a cause for concern that she was getting unfair privileges.

Guilt because she’d been calling out work to stay home with Jules because she just missed her so much. Jemma was a model of warm and calm efficiency, while she was an emotional wreck who couldn’t even remember to put laundry in the dryer.

Suppose Jemma decided she could do better on her own? She wouldn’t need her, what did she contribute besides a mess?

Daisy stayed in the shower extra longer, her tears mingling with the warm spray, and the sound of the running water, drowning her gulping sobs.

Some of her days were bright, but the bad ones were getting more frequent, casting long and lingering shadows.

* * *

 

Melinda May was in her office finishing up for the day, a satisfied look on her face.

She and Phil were retired from SHIELD, and after a few months of puttering around, they’d decided to try new things.

Ice skating wasn’t an option for her, but organizational consulting at a Fortune 50 company was, and she loved it. Phil on the other hand, decided to follow his whim of being a history professor. Teaching American and European History 101 and 102 at the local community college for bored kids wasn’t exactly what he had in mind, but he enjoyed it. There was always that one idealistic student in the bunch that made it worthwhile.

May was about to shut her computer down when her phone rang. Frowning, she checked her caller ID.

“Daisy,” she greeted, cautiously. “How are you? And Lian?”

“Everyone has a different nickname for Jules,” Daisy snorted. “Poor kid’s gonna think she has half a dozen names.”

“The ‘poor kid’ will know she’s loved,” May glanced at the time. “Is everything okay?” With the time difference, Daisy should’ve been at work.

Silence.

Melinda’s brow wrinkled. “Is the baby sick?” She pulled up her calendar, already preparing for having to fly out to visit.

A sniffle, then a strangled breath.

Melinda bit her lip; this was the hardest part of watching Daisy grow into motherhood. She wanted to fix everything and make Daisy’s way smooth, but sometimes it wasn’t possible.

Painful seconds passed.

“Daisy?” Melinda spoke up softly. “What is it, baby?”  She stilled as Daisy started crying in earnest, the sound heartbreaking.

After Jemma had given birth, Melinda had stayed for an entire month to help, because her own mother scolded her to. It was tradition, Lian admonished, and Melinda needed to adhere to it. Everyone doted on the newborn, but Melinda, she had a special connection with Juliana with her shock of black hair and high pitched screams. Now Melinda loved calling the little one ‘baby’, and by the end of the month, she’d accidentally called Daisy ‘baby’, too.

At first, Melinda was embarrassed at the slip, but Daisy’s face had lit up, her eyes shimmering with tears. “I love that,” Daisy had confessed wiping her eyes. “Everyone’s mothering the baby. And mothering Jemma, but no one is thinking about me.” And she’d stopped, clapping a hand over her mouth. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“It’s okay, baby,” Melinda had pulled her into a fierce hug, biting her lip to prevent any more tears. “It’s okay.”

Melinda started out of her reverie as Daisy’s crying subsided. Still, she remained silent, giving her space while she emailed her assistant to cancel her meetings for the rest of the day.

A cough sounded.

“Mom, I feel like a failure.” Daisy finally choked out. “I can’t do anything right.”

And Melinda May’s mouth dropped open, her eyes wide. Daisy just called her _mom_?

She feverishly pulled up her email again and sent one to Phil: _Family emergency. We might need to fly out to Daisy and Jemma._

“What’s going on?” Melinda said, remaining calm. “Was there another fire in the kitchen? Did you get the extinguisher that I sent?”

Daisy laughed, then sobbed, the noise tragic. “I need help.”

Melinda stilled. “What do you need help with?”

An alert popped, Phil letting her know that he’d found some cheap flights, they could leave that weekend, and which credit card should he use, the one for the miles or the points back? Melinda rolled her eyes. _It’s the same card Phil_ she typed.

“I need help,” Daisy repeated, her voice low. “I-” She cleared her throat, then coughed.

“Are you ill?” Melinda saw another alert. Phil asking if she’d be home for dinner, or if she’d be working late. She was replying that she’d taken the afternoon off when Daisy’s words stopped her cold.

“I can’t do this anymore. I wanna just sleep and not wake up. It’s too hard.”

Melinda froze for a split second before springing into action, changing her message to Phil. _Pack our bags and get the earliest flight. We leave tonight. No time for dinner._

“Where are you right now?” Melinda asked Daisy calmly.

“I’m not gonna do anything crazy,” Daisy said, defensively. “I’m at home.”

“Dad and I are coming,” Melinda said gently. It was time they solidified what they all were to each other.  This was her fault. She and Phil had been tiptoeing around Daisy and Jemma, not wanting to impose, not wanting to interfere. They weren’t their _real_ parents, and the young family looked like they had it together; perfect jobs, brand new house, beautiful baby.

“No, it’s fine,” Daisy insisted. “I don’t want to scare you. I just need someone to talk to.” She fell silent.

“I’m not scared,” Melinda lied. “We will get through this. As a family.”

“I don’t want to bother you guys-” Daisy trailed off. “I’m fine. Really. Just sad. All the time.”

“You shouldn’t be sad all the time.” Melinda murmured. “You deserve to be happy sometimes, too.”

Daisy didn’t reply.

* * *

 


	3. over dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melinda and Phil arrive

Daisy felt better after her shower and talk with May, and didn’t mention anything to Jemma.

It was dinnertime now and it was eventful, as usual.  

They were practicing eating the rainbow and Juliana smooshed purple sweet potato in her chubby hands, absolutely delighted.

“Julie, you are supposed to eat your food, not play with it,” Jemma admonished as she took a sip of water.

“Play!” Juliana laughed, pelting her with peas, while Daisy smothered a laugh.  She didn’t know why she broke down and called May, called her _Mom_. She was fine, really. She was happy when she was with her family. The anxiety that always nipped at the heels of her happiness just needed to be shaken off. And how dare she feel empty inside when she had a beautiful wife and daughter, a job and a house?

“I told you, I’ll whip her up a smoothie, she loves those,” Daisy spoke up, reaching over to pluck peas out of Jemma’s hair.

“But she has to learn to eat.”

“Jem, she’ll be fine,” Daisy rolled her eyes. “She eats when she’s hungry. Right baby?” Daisy bit into a green bean to show Juliana it was tasty, then fed her the other piece. “Mmm, yummy beans. Mama makes it so good.”

“With all that butter,” Jemma grumbled. Meal times for her were strict growing up, she had to eat what was served, clean her plate, and adhere to mealtime rules.

“It’s organic butter,” Daisy retorted. And she proceeded to toss a pea in the air and catch it with her mouth.

“That’s where she got that from,” Jemma exclaimed. “Daisy, if Julie copies you, it’s a choking hazard! And playing with food is unacceptable!”

A loud crash sounded, harsh and musical at the same time.

Jemma blinked, and stared at Daisy in shock; she’d smashed her plate, dashing it to the floor with an anger that she’d never seen before. It was from their wedding set, a Vera Wang Wedgwood design that she’d picked out after days of research.

“Daisy?” Jemma took a deep breath, unsure of what was happening.

“Oh my god,” Daisy breathed,  looking at her hands like they belonged to a stranger. “Oh my god.”

“Mama smash,” Juliana chortled, taking up her own plate and tossing it to the floor. It was an orange Moana plastic plate so it merely bounced on the tiled floor, sweet potatoes, peas and green beans spilling everywhere.

“It’s okay!” Jemma stood up abruptly, pushing her chair back. “I need to clean this before the shards cut someone!” She dashed off to get a broom.

Daisy remained frozen, only her eyes moving, looking at her hands, the mess she’d made, and the light bouncing off Juliana’s black hair. Apparently, she’d thrown her straw cup down now, giggling as the juice spilled.

“Ugh, Daisy,” Jemma chided gently, grabbing some paper towels now. “Only water at dinner. Remember what the dentist said?”

_Only water at dinner._

Daisy fell back in her chair. Her palms were sweaty, and her heart pounding in her chest, preventing her from breathing. Why couldn’t she breathe?

She needed to escape, Jemma was quick and efficient as always, and had already cleaned everything up, and was getting Juliana. Daisy felt the room closing in on her, so she rushed off to their tiny office. It was the only room in the house that she felt most at home in, it was the smallest bedroom, without a window, but Daisy had repurposed it as her computer room.

But right now, she was back at the orphanage, at mealtime.

“Why do I have to drink water?” Daisy wheezed. Oh right, she couldn’t sit still so she could only get plain bread and water.

_“But I don’t want water,” Mary had cried. “Can I get some milk? I’ll be good I promise!”_

_“You’re never good, Mary” Sister McKenna explained patiently, always in her kind voice. “Your bed is always unmade, you never say your prayers, and you don’t get along with anyone. You’re bad.”_

“I’m not bad,” Daisy cried, hyperventilating now, pulling at her hair, hoping it would make the thoughts of the orphanage go away.  She couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe. Wasn’t human anymore. Maybe it was best for Jules to not have a failure as a mother; she was a bad example.

She rose up, not sure what she was frantically searching for in the desk when the door burst open.

It was Melinda.

Daisy’s mouth quivered, as she took in the smaller woman. She was ashamed May was seeing her this way.

“I’m sorry,” Daisy could barely form the words.

May didn't’ say anything, this wasn’t the time for words. She wrapped Daisy in a hug, inhaling her scent.

Family was here, and it was time to help.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and feedback appreciated!


	4. over hearts, over you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> family talk

“Love what you did with the place,” Phil remarked, as he accepted a steaming cup of coffee from Jemma. “And is that a farmhouse sink?”

“Yes. Daisy’s idea. Not very practical though,” Jemma clenched her fists so he wouldn’t see her shaking hands. She was always happy to be around Coulson, but right now she was spiraling and she didn’t want him to see.

Coulson sipped his coffee, watching Jemma intently, easily falling back into Director mode. “How have you guys been?”

“Fine!” Jemma blurted. “Everything is fine. I don’t understand what’s happening-”

“Don’t you?” Coulson gave her a lopsided smile. “You’re smarter than that, Jemma. How long has Daisy been like this?”

Jemma’s mouth pulled into a flat line. They always cared about Daisy more.  “I don’t know what you mean.”

“I’m sorry for not seeing it sooner,” Coulson sighed, taking off his glasses. “How long have you  _ both  _ been like this?”

Jemma searched his face. They’d all worked together for so long, and she knew Daisy looked up to Phil like her own dad, but she prided herself in being private, of preparing and taking care of things, taking care of her family, not needing outside help.

“I don’t-” Jemma began, then stopped. She didn’t want to lie. “I’d rather not speak right now. I need to process.”

Coulson nodded, and picking up his coffee, he moved to leave but not before clasping her shoulder. “Alright. I’ll leave you alone.” 

And he left her in the kitchen, silent and alone. 

* * *

 

“What PJ’s do you want, baby?” Daisy placed a loud kiss on her daughter’s cheek. She never had a choice with her clothes growing up, so she always allowed Juliana to pick. After deciding on Frozen PJs, Julie wanted to dress herself. 

To an outsider, it would’ve been frustrating, watching the baby try to step her chubby legs into pull-ups then struggle into her bright top and pants but Daisy loved it.

“That’s my sweetie,” she cooed, as Julie finally stepped into her pants, proud of herself.

“I do it, Mommy,” her daughter beamed.

“You can do anything you put your mind to,” Daisy’s eyes glimmered as she bent to pick up her up. “Just keep trying.”

But Julie was bored with the pep talk and was already looking at Melinda.

“Story _ lǎolao, _ ” Julie grinned, showing off her new tooth.    

Melinda’s breath caught, that Lian remembered the name _ lǎolao _ from Facetime and Skype. She told three stories, taking her time and using different voices, while Daisy looked on entranced, loving every moment with her family and seeing this side of May.

“Jules is finally going to bed without nursing,” Daisy volunteered.

Juliana was a welcome distraction, but now she was asleep, she was afraid of what May would want to talk about.

Melinda had just put the baby down in her crib. Good thing her own mother wasn’t around, May thought. She’d be telling everyone how Juliana should be in a toddler bed, not a crib.

She stroked the baby’s hair, watching her chest rise and fall.

“She’s so beautiful,” May murmured. “And smart. She’s picking up on the Mandarin I’m teaching her.”

Daisy blinked rapidly. “She’s so lucky to have you.”

May sighed and turned to Daisy. “We need to talk. All of us.”

* * *

 

Juliana was fast asleep, dreaming of splashing at the beach while the adults convened in the kitchen. It was almost like old times.

Daisy folded her arms, while Jemma looked stoic as Melinda and Phil exchanged glances. 

“You need help.” Melinda began going straight to the point. “Both of you.”

Daisy and Jemma started speaking in unison;  minimizing and apologizing.

“It’s not a big deal guys” 

“Sorry to alarm you!”

“It’s not just you two anymore,” Melinda snapped, irritated with the charade. “Think about Lian!”

Both Jemma and Daisy felt silent, chastened, looking at each other wordlessly. Jemma edged her bar stool closer to her wife, while Daisy covered her hand with hers, her wedding band glistening.

“Have you two thought about counseling?” Phil asked.

Jemma bristled. How dare May and Coulson come in and judge. “I don’t know if it’s necessary-”

“I have,” Daisy interrupted. “But- I’m beyond help.” 

“What?” Jemma was shocked. “Darling, no-”  Daisy wasn't just a hero, she was  _ her _ hero.

“I haven't been able to do anything since I left SHIELD,” Daisy confessed. “I don't want to go back to that life, but I was good at it.”

Jemma squeezed her hand, as her eyes misted. “You can be good at anything.”

Daisy grunted. “Says the woman who’s perfect at everything.” 

Jemma faltered, and dropped Daisy's hand.

“Let's call it a night,” May interrupted. “Everyone is tired and emotions are high.”

Jemma nodded, still looking at Daisy, who was staring listlessly at the floor. 

“I'll grab the air mattress,” she wiped away her tears and smiled at May.

Coulson stood up. “We got a hotel in town. How about we do breakfast in the morning?” 

“Sounds great,” Daisy perked up. “We’re out of eggs though.” She smiled sheepishly.

“I sense a story there, “ Phil smoothed Daisy’s hair and took a deep breath.  This was the perfect opportunity. “I think I can spring breakfast for my daughter and her family.”

May hid a smile, as Daisy looked confused, then elated, her face brightening as she burst into a wide grin.

“Your daughter can eat her weight in pancakes,” Daisy laughed reaching out to Phil for a hug.

He embraced her, squeezing her tightly. “Good thing your mom is paying, huh?” 

They all laughed, the sound chasing away the hurts and the tensions from earlier.

“Where's my other daughter?” Phil smiled at Jemma. “Come here.”

“Oh no, it's okay, “ Jemma stammered. “I don't want to impose-" and that was all she said because Daisy reached out and pulled her close.

Phil hugged them both tightly, marveling at how tiny they were, and how in one day, he’d gained not one, but two daughters.

“Does this mean I get Father's Day presents now?” he quipped. 

Daisy smothered a giggle. “We gave you a granddaughter, that's the ultimate present right there.”

May's heart was full as she surveyed the scene, glad her impulse paid off. “Okay, let's get a move on Phil.” She turned to Jemma. “I know you guys have work, so if dinner is better-?”

“I'm actually off tomorrow,” Daisy blushed. “I, ah, I got fired from my job last week.”  She shifted on her feet as she darted a glance at Jemma. “I was scared to tell you.”

Jemma blinked at that information, the family budget scrolling through her mind. “I can take a sick day,” she said, gently. “There's a new restaurant in town that serves crepes and omelets. The one you wanted to try?”

Daisy nodded, happy her family was there.

“Since everyone is sharing,” Phil ventured after Melinda nodded at him. “We’re thinking about moving out here. I can teach at the local community college.”

“And Tony Stark owes us favors,” May continued. “I can consult at one of his divisions.”

Jemma and Daisy gasped, moving closer to each other as they took in the news. 

“Don’t move on our account,” Jemma began.

“Are you sure? You love your job!” Daisy said.

“There is nothing more important than family,” Melinda stated, looking at them all. “It comes before everything.” 

Phil, Jemma, and Daisy rounded on her for a hug, and Melinda’s heart was so full she contemplated letting her mother know that she’d just quoted her verbatim.

* * *

 


	5. Overjoyed, over time, over dreams, over hearts, over me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy realizes the important thing

**_a month later_ **

 

“So I have PPD, OCD, and anxiety,” Jemma chirped, as she fed Julie a sweet potato fry. It was Julie’s birthday party and was a mini SHIELD reunion. They were in the backyard, which Daisy had spruced up, building a deck and installing pavers. Mack was proud. 

“I have PTSD, and the good ole 2 for 1 combo of anxiety and depression,” Daisy added, not to be outdone. She shoved a double bacon cheeseburger to her mouth, biting into it. Juliana banged her fist on the folding table, covered in a fuschia pink plastic tablecloth and Daisy gave her a mock glare, much to the baby’s delight.

“And we both have boundary issues,” Jemma confessed, immensely proud of herself for not commenting on the fat and cholesterol content in Daisy’s food or that Julie had eaten nothing but cake and fries. She was thinking it of course, but that was okay.

“Err,” Fitz’s eyebrows raised to his hairline as he looked from Jemma to Daisy. He’d merely asked what was new. “Is this what married life is like? Talking about-” He blushed, unsure what to say.

“Eh, married life isn’t different than normal life,” Daisy snagged a napkin to wipe ketchup from her chin. “We just want Jules to know it’s okay to talk about things like this. Cause holding it in and pretending doesn’t help. At all.”

She and Jemma exchanged warm glances, and Daisy laughed when Jemma fed her a fry.

“Thanks for letting me stay for the weekend,” Fitz smiled, looking over at Phil and Mack on the grill. 

“And have you miss Jules’  birthday?” Daisy nudged him. “Not a chance.”

“So what it’s like having Coulson and May so close?” Fitz asked.

“Well, we’re here eating,” Jemma said, pulling her salad closer to her so Juliana wouldn't upend it. 

“While they’re taking care of the party,” Daisy finished.

“And they watch Julie so we can go on dates,” Jemma added. “And we do family dinner every Sunday. I have no idea how we did it before.”

Daisy grinned and clasped Jemma’s hand as she reached over to kiss Juliana on her nose. They weren’t the best before, but with the support from family they were better, and that’s all that mattered. 

Fitz grunted and ambled off to find Hunter and Bobbi, leaving the young family alone.

“Are you happy?” Daisy tucked her hair behind her ear as she lifted Jules in her arms.  It was nearing her naptime.

“Happy?” Jemma stroked their daughter’s hair. “I’m overjoyed.”

“But I don’t work anymore-”

“And we’re saving so much money on daycare.”

Daisy sighed. “I went from being a hero-”

“To being Juliana’s hero,” Jemma finished. “We’re her whole world right now. It’s not selfish to leave saving the world to other people.”

Daisy’s eyes misted with tears as did Jemma’s. But they were learning in therapy that Jemma didn’t have to fix everything, she was only responsible for herself. And Daisy didn’t have to be a hero for people to love her. 

“Can I, uh,  get a moment?” Daisy cleared her throat. 

“Alright,” Jemma smiled. “I’ll leave you alone.” She kissed Julie’s hair. “I’ll go check on our guests.” And she brushed her lips on Daisy’s before walking away.

Daisy inhaled a deep breath, holding Juliana tightly, feeling her heartbeat. She was so tiny, so strong,  so trusting, so loving, and it was her and Jemma’s job to love and protect her.

But more importantly, to show Jules how to love herself.  


 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If there is anything else I should've tagged, let me know :) Feedback welcome. Thanks for the prompt, Rebecca!


End file.
